What happens in a heist
by ClaireMorgan2
Summary: We all thought the same thing seeing Debbie give that look to Lou when she arrived in her green pantsuit after the heist in Ocean's 8. Well, here's what we all wanted to see. Hope you enjoy! P.S. English is not my first language, so sorry for the mistakes!


**Debbie**

It worked. Just like that. I was walking out of the Met, a pocket full of diamonds. The job was not done, of course, but we have gone a long way. Oh how good it felt to be out of prison, free and doing what I'm good at.

Stepping on the edge of the sidewalk, I knew Lou was coming any second. I could feel her presence, as always, I can sense her almost. We've known each other for a long time. Nobody knows me as much and as deep as her.

Even if I kept a straight and victorious face, my heart must have skipped a couple of beats when she casually turned the corner, in a wonderfully shinny green pantsuit. She must have bought it behind my back to surprise me that night. She didn't need to tell me, it was written in that naughty smirk she proudly wear. I had forgotten how beautiful she is.

Coming her way, I saw her smile grow bigger every second. ''We did it'', she said. Almost whispering, I answered: ''Take me home''

 **Lou**

The door of the room was closed. Actually, all doors were closed, and after such an exhausting night, and all the champagne and beer we drank to celebrate, everyone must have been sleeping.

But I never slept a lot, and I was in Debbie's room. I gave her the most far away room of my apartment. My room, usually. Though it didn't make any difference because I slept there anyway.

Looking at her untying her hair and putting off her jewelry, I had this urge to have her, to taste her as we used to do after every heist, both knowing how much of forbidden pleasure stealing gave us. Our little sin. Among others.

As soon as I stood up, she looked at me. And I slowly walked towards her, eyes locked. When I reached her, I threw her against the wall. Gently, but strongly enough to make her shiver.

I missed youï¿½

With my rebel look, many people think I probably act like an old school guy, the kind who rarely share his emotions, and keeps all inside ï¿½like a manï¿½. But actually, Debbie is way more this way than me. Nevertheless, when she kissed me in that moment, completely losing herself, I knew that it was her way of repeating to me the same thing I said. She used to never let go. Now it makes me proud every time she dares to do it with me. For me. Because of me.

She savagely threw me on the bed. And we almost fell off and we couldn't stop laughing between kisses.

Oh stop it, she said, I am not used to throwing people on beds! Not as much as you!

Well, you're getting better

I sure do.

I've been a good teacher

She slowly caressed my lips with her finger. I tried resisting an urge to bite them, but I couldn't, and she smiled when I did it, biting her lower lip.

A very good teacherï¿½

As soon as she finished her sentence, her lips were back on mine, and her hands were effectively trying to get me out of my suit. I couldn't be more happy to help her, and in a second, I as in my underwear, meaning no bra and some dark boxers, lying on the bed while Debbie was standing up.

What are you doing ?

Languidly starting to get off her dress, she said:

What does it look like I'm doing ?

She balanced her hips like she was dancing to her favorite song, while unzipping her dress. Then she played with her bras braces, climbing on the bed, crawling on top of me. I tried to grab her waist, but she took my wrist and pinned it on the bed.

You can watch, but you can't touch. Not yet.

I couldn't resist laughing again. We stared at each other for a while. No timidity, no shame, no fear. I knew every inch of her face, of her body, as she knew mine. She had a naughty smile, and I asked her, giggling again:

Are you drunk ?

Maybe a little bit.

I like it.

This time, is was my turn. We always took turns on taking control, and she did most of it in the outside world, but in the bedroom, it was mostly me. Our fingers tangled together in a familiar position, I got on top of her.

You're so beautiful.

I couldn't get tired of telling her.

We're both beautiful, now stop talking and fuck me.

My pleasure, your highness.

Her eyes were closed the whole time, but her hand was on my neck, mine in her hair, breathing heavily in each others mouth in a comforting habit. It was always the same, but still different every time. In her last jolt, she opened her mouth, eyes still shut, and whispered three words:

I love you.

I didn't see it coming, because even if she had said it before, it didn't happen very often. I was so happy, feeling so full that I kept smiling, but forgot to answer. Recovering pretty fast, Debbie smashed my shoulder with her hand and said:

Did you hear what I said you silent prick ?

You should get mad at me more often. It's very sexyï¿½

Well, if you go on like this, be sure thatï¿½

I love you too.

There was a long silence, but unlike many silences, it was not heavy, nor was it unpleasant.

I know you do.

She curled her legs around me, and hugged me tight. I laid a soft kiss in her hair, enjoying the scent on the way. And even if I didn't sleep more than usual, it felt better. She was back. It had been so tough those last five years. Now everything was like before, starting all over again. Even that asshole who send her to prison didn't succeed to tear us apart. But nothing about him mattered now, because she was back.

I should never have left. I'll never do it again, I promise.

She took the words right out of my mouth.

I know, I'll take care of you. We did good tonight. You were wonderful.

I stayed silent for a moment.

Do you think we should tell the others ? About us ?

You know what they say. What happens is a heist...

Stays in a heist, I know.

And you may think it makes me mad, but the smell of secret that our love always had is, for both of us, a thrill. It is one of the only things that gives me a high as big as a heist does. And I know it's the same for her. But, thinking about it, she was indeed stealing something: my own poor, now crippled heart.


End file.
